


Infatuation

by BloodEnvy



Series: Kinds of Love [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dom Tony Stark, F/M, Fluff, Morning Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Smut, Sub Tony Stark, Switch Tony Stark, because i'm trash, there's a little bit of both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodEnvy/pseuds/BloodEnvy
Summary: You wake up in Tony's bed after the events of "Desire".





	Infatuation

As admittedly cliché as it was, it took you a moment or two to recognize the room you were waking up in; you had a minor headache that served as a souvenir of the night before that was making you grateful for Tony’s seemingly endless bank account. The wide, floor-to-ceiling windows lining the wall you were facing were tinted to keep out the worst of the morning light, a feature FRIDAY had clued you in on when you first moved in. The expansive view of the manicured lawns and the quinjet landing pad was impressive, and you blinked a few times to banish sleep from your eyes.

You were curled comfortably on your side, with the gentle caress of a cool, artificial breeze of the air conditioning whispering over the sheets and the bare skin of your shoulder. You nuzzled further into the pillow sleepily, the hand you had tucked under it squeezing the plush material. Still, it wasn’t long before you felt a blush rise in your cheeks as some of the finer details of the night before blossomed in your mind like watercolors.

_The soothing sensation of his warm palm curled around your calf and trailing over your skin._

_The feeling of his other hand, whispering against your waist, teasing the skin above your hip as it slipped under your sweater. That same warmth making you shudder._

_His talented fingers, sliding into your hair and gripping it tightly, desperately. His hands then moving to grasp at your arms, at your waist, at your thighs… wherever he could reach, as though he was afraid you were suddenly going to slip away or disappear without a warning or a trace._

_That wonderful, thrilling sensation of his lips on yours. The harsh scrape of teeth and the teasing slide of his tongue against the sensitive flesh of your throat._

_And of course, the feeling of those clever hands demanding and forceful, clutching possessively at the ticklish skin of your thighs, urging them apart so you could feel him enter you with one smooth, heady thrust…_

_“That’s right, sweetheart. I got you...”_

“You know, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you blush before.”

You rolled over onto your back and pushed hair out of your face, nerves touching at the edge of the lazy smile you offered your bedmate. Tony Stark was sitting with his back against the rich, dark wood of the headboard, the sheets pooled over his lap. His hair was mussed from sleep, and one hand scratched at his bare chest.

You looked up at him; his handsome, upside down expression was tired, but you could see that same warm affection catch him wearing now and again. When you teased Happy at dinner or were making fun of some ridiculous reality TV show twist. Or, once, right after the battle against Ultron, when you’d slumped down beside Nat on the quinjet, sweaty and disheveled, with a major power-deficit induced headache and suggested you all stop for burgers on the way home.

The beginning of an amused smirk was on his lips now. There was a smudge of your lip stain at the base of his throat.

“It doesn’t happen often,” you replied coyly, stretching out under the covers with a light groan.

Tony’s eyes wandered down to your breasts for a moment as the movement caused the sheet to slide low, and the friendly warmth in his eyes deepened to what could be the suggestion of lust for a brief second. They returned to your face as you rolled onto your stomach and propped yourself up on your elbows.

“How long have you been up?”

He shrugged. “A couple of hours.”

You gave him a sly look, raising a brow. “Did you sleep at all?”

“Yeah. Yeah, of course.” Tony nodded almost distractedly, running a hand through his hair. “How’s your head?”

You smiled, touching a hand to your temple. “Wouldn’t say no to a cup of coffee, but I’ve put it through a lot worse. I’m peachy.”

Tony’s soft smile twitched wider, and he reached over to gently brush hair away from the side of your neck. He ghosted a finger thoughtfully over a spot on the side of your throat you were sure was marked from the night before. You held back a shiver and couldn’t help it when your eyelids fluttered closed as the touch lingered, your teeth briefly touching your bottom lip. You also couldn’t help the warmth that bloomed in your lower belly at his touch, not while the memories of the night before were still so fresh in your mind and you were both still naked in his bed.

You found his face again when your eyes reopened; his were still focused on where his fingers were resting, gaze weighted with thought.

“Tone? You okay?”

“Hmm?” Tony seemed almost surprised by your voice, despite it barely being more than a murmur. “Always.”

“Tony…”

He sighed, giving you a rueful smile. “You ever get tired of asking me that?”

“No.” you said simply. “You ever get tired of lying?”

Tony didn’t answer, but a familiar, self-depreciating smirk appeared on his lips. His hand left your neck only to slowly tuck hair behind your ear, the heel of his hand brushing over your cheek. You turned your head and pressed a gentle kiss into his palm. Tony’s eyes closed, and he released a breath neither of you realized he was holding.

“Do I... Do I need to ask you again?” your voice was breathier than you’d expected, and you ducked your head in an attempt to steady yourself.

“You’re just going to get the same answer,” he replied huskily. His fingers tightened in your hair briefly before he withdrew his hand and returned it to his lap. The tickle of nerves returned to your chest as the contact disappeared, like his hand had been anchoring you to that sense of calm, relaxed bliss you’d woken up with.

Now, doubts were beginning to raise their heads – was this all just because you’d both been drinking? What about his relatively recent split with Pepper? Or the age difference? Or your jobs as Avengers? And… what about your friendship? – and you struggled to find the words to voice them.

The anxious twisting of your fingers in the sheets caught Tony’s attention, and you watched his hand slowly slide over your own. His fingers curled around yours and gave them a gentle squeeze. “Do I need to ask you now?”

You smirked despite your internal debate, ducking your head. “Depends. Am I supposed to lie too?”

You heard him breathe a chuckle before his other hand raised your chin to meet his eye. His smile was affectionate, but there was a mischievousness in his eyes that made butterflies stir in your belly.

“Tony…”

Anything you might have been about to say died on your lips as he leaned down to capture them with his own, the hand on your chin skimming over your jawline to cup your cheek. His lips were sweet and soft against yours but still yearning, and your noses bumped against each other as you stretched up to respond. You could feel his lips curve in a smile before he deepened the kiss, his hand continuing into your hair and gripping it loosely. His tongue brushed against your bottom lip.

You whimpered, lips parting for your tongue to meet his. Your hand slipped from his to slide up his wrist, carefully mapping the corded muscles of his forearm to his elbow before moving to sweep gently over his stomach. He inhaled sharply as your fingernails scratched lightly at the skin below his navel, and you grazed your teeth against his bottom lip.

Tony pulled away to catch his breath, his forehead pressed to yours. When he spoke, it was an intimate whisper, that earlier huskiness returned. “I’m sorry, were you about to lie about something?”

“Yeah,” you muttered back, ghosting your fingers down his abdomen to tease the edge of the sheets. You turned your head and his hand returned to your cheek. You caught his finger in your mouth, curling your tongue around it and slowly sucking along the length of it before releasing it. You were a little proud to see the outline of his cock in the sheets, and the beginnings of an erection twitched at your actions. A fire rose inside you as the memories of last night reminded you of what was in store. “I hate this.”

Tony laughed, brushing his thumb over your bottom lip before skimming his fingers down your throat to your shoulder and down your arm. His clever hand found its way to your breast and he pinched your nipple teasingly. “You hate it, huh?”

“Uh-huh,” you said breathily. You pulled the sheets slowly from his lap, letting the soft material whisper over the bare skin on his thighs. Keeping your eyes on his as you leaned forward with a playful quirk to your lips as you watched his chest heave slowly, his eyes dark with lust. His own cocky smirk was still in place, but hopeful anticipation now colored it. His breath hitched as you wrapped your hand around the base of his cock. “About as much as you hate this…”

You licked your lips before you slowly took him into your mouth as far as you could, gagging slightly as the head of his cock met the back of your throat. Tony sighed a quiet curse, humming with pleasure as his shoulders met the headboard. He gave a breathy chuckle as you hummed back, flattening your tongue against the underside of his cock and licked your way up the length of him, tracing the vein. Your hand took up a steady rhythm as you swirled your tongue around the head and sucked a teasing pressure around it.

“Fuck, sweetheart…” Tony ran a hand through your hair, gathering it in his fist and pushing it away from your face to watch the way your kiss-stung lips wrapped around him. His fingers clenched in your hair as you took him all the way in again, and you moaned your approval with your mouth full. “Oh, fuck, you’ve got a gorgeous mouth…”

His hips jerked up involuntarily, making you gag again, and you let him guide your movements for a while, the tension in your hair making your thighs clench. You were loving this; the way Tony was coming undone under your touch and your tongue was addictive. Maybe it was because he was such a notorious playboy, or maybe it was just because it was cock-sure, clever Tony Stark, but whatever it was, you thrilled in the little sounds he made and the way he whispered your name.

Pumping him with your hand, you pulled away long enough to press an open-mouthed kiss to his hip bone. You swiped your thumb over the head of his cock, nipping implishly at his thigh before moving to take him into your mouth again. Tony groaned, his hand tightening in your hair just enough to make you pause. His other hand tangled with your own. “Get up here.”

Grinning, you gave his cock one last, lingering lick before straining up to meet his lips again, your breasts brushing against his thigh. He bent to meet you, and you sighed happily as he cupped your face with the hand that had been in your hair, and he tucked a strand behind your ear.  Your hand continued its ministrations, and his hips jerked again.

Tony took hold of your shoulders and moved you onto your back, your head meeting the pillow. He rested on his side, leaning over you as he kissed you again. He pulled away after a moment, regarding you with a cock-sure smile. “You’re right, I hated that.”

You smacked his shoulder, your answering laugh breaking off into a moan when his hand slid up your inner thigh and found your sex. He teased his way along your slit slowly as your thighs fell open before dipping in to find your clit, his eyes darkening as he circled it with two fingers.

“Fuck, you’re so wet…”

He watched your face as he undid you, watching the way your face flushed and your lips fell open, eyes half-lidded. His eyes travelled down to trace the curve of your throat, pausing at the mark he’d left on your pulse point the night before, to watch your chest rise with labored breath and down over your belly. He bit his lip as he watched your hips rise to meet his hand, begging him to increase the pressure.

“Tony,” you moaned his name, drawing his eyes back to your face. You pulled him down for another kiss, tongue mingling with his languidly. The pressure was building steadily inside you, and you raised your hips to grind against your hand. You pulled away, pressing a kiss to the underside of his jaw as he flicked your clit. “Oh, _fuck_ …”

Tony groaned, lowering his lips to your neck. He licked and kissed his way down your throat and along your collarbone, his teeth grazing against your sensitive skin. Your breath caught as he slid two fingers inside of you, and you let out a gasping, heady moan as he moved them. He shifted to cover your body with his own as his mouth moved to your breast, teeth nipping at the soft flesh before lathing his tongue over your nipple. You felt his erection press into your thigh, his hips rolling slightly for any chance at friction.

You clung with one hand to his bicep, your other one tangling in the hair at the nape of his neck. You tugged on it harder than intended when he brushed his fingers against your g-spot, and Tony hissed with pleasure, his mouth increasing pressure on your breast. Intrigued by his reaction, you leaned up to kiss his collarbone before sinking your teeth into his skin.

Tony swore, his forehead falling against your sternum and his hips bucking against yours. You ran your tongue over the angry, red mark you’d left behind, before finding yourself pushed back into the mattress suddenly. You whimpered as Tony withdrew his fingers from you, and you parted your legs, your knees bending to rest on either side of his hips. The look in his eyes sent shivers through you – dark and wanting and lust-filled – before his lips crashed to yours, his teeth catching your bottom lip.

His hands grasped your wrists, forcing them above your head as he positioned himself at your entrance, sliding the head of his cock along your slit a few times before pushing inside you. Your moan was caught by his mouth, and he only allowed you a moment to adjust to the feeling of him filling you before taking up an almost punishing pace.

You felt your orgasm begin to build again quickly; the room filled with the sound of flesh meeting flesh and the heavy breathing and moans of the both of you. With one hand he held your wrists tightly against the pillow, the other slipping down your body to squeeze your breast, tickle your belly, grip at your thigh and finally find your clit. It only took a moment then for your orgasm to crest, and you pulled away from his kiss to whisper brokenly in his ear.

“Fuck, Tony… fuck, I’m gonna come.” Your thighs clenched around his hips as his fingers increased their speed, the hand holding your wrists releasing them only to interlace his fingers with yours above your head. Your other hand came down to cling to his shoulder, your fingernails digging into his skin. He grunted in approval at the sensation, his lips finding your neck and all of a sudden you broke, coming with a keening cry.

“Y/N…” Tony groaned against your throat. His goatee tickling your skin, and you shuddered beneath him, over-stimulated as his thrusts continued pounding into you. “Oh, god, sweetheart you feel so good…”

“Jesus, Tony,” you whispered, fingers clenching in his hair.

“You keep doing that and I’m not going to last much… oh, _fuck…”_ Tony made a sound halfway between a moan and a laugh as you did it again, and his hips stuttered, jerking unevenly as his own release approached. You kissed him, nipping at his bottom lip and pushing your tongue into his mouth, your tight hold on his hair holding him in place. He corkscrewed his hips in a way that had him brushing inside you in just the right way, and you felt yourself lose it all over again, pulling away from his lips to bury your teeth in his collarbone.

Tony groaned out your name obscenely as he came, his hips riding out a few more long, steady strokes before coming to a stop. His nose brushed against the sweat-sheened skin of your cheek as he made way to your lips, pressing a soft kiss to them as you both struggled to catch your breath.

Your whole body shuddered as he slipped out of you and rolled onto his back; your thigh twitched as he ran a hand down it, the aftershocks of your orgasm still dancing through your skin. He smirked as he caught the movement.

“Hell of a way to start the day,” Tony muttered blithely, and you snickered as he wiped a and over his face. “Holy shit.”

“Tell me about it,” you replied, stretching out languidly, now unabashed by your nudity. “Promise, once my legs start working again I’ll get out of your hair.”

Tony chuckled and turned his head to face you, one hand tapping against his chest. He spoke casually. “Got somewhere to be?”

“Depends. What’s the time?”

“FRIDAY?”

“It’s ten-thirty-seven, Mr. Stark,” The A.I. replied, and you had to fight back the urge to cover yourself. It’s not like FRIDAY could actually _see_ you. “I took the liberty to rescheduling your eleven o’clock meeting.”

You sighed, snagging your sweater and underwear from the night before from the floor. You had no idea where your shorts had gone, but you could probably make it back to your room without them without running into any of the others. You slipped on your underwear. “Unfortunately, I don’t think FRIDAY can do that for my twelve-thirty lecture.”

“Skip it.”

You smiled at him, daring to press a quick kiss to his cheek before sitting up and pulling your sweater over your head. “Attendance is part of the grade, and I’m already floundering as it is.”

“Ugh, you’re such a good student,” he teased, smirking at you. “Nice hair.”

“Nice lipstick.” You shot back, gesturing to the mark still on his throat.

“Thanks. It’s a good color on me.”

Rolling your eyes, you stood, surprised to see Tony do so as well. Unaffected by his nudity, he strode to the walk-in robe and slipped on a robe and a pair of sweats.

“Where’re you going?”

He smirked at you. “You my dear, are in need of a shower, and I believe someone said something about needing coffee?”

“Hmm, you might be right.” You grumbled as you caught sight of your reflection in a nearby mirror. Sex hair was definitely in play. “Is breakfast on the table too?”

“Sweetheart, after what you just did, I’ll make it myself.”


End file.
